This invention relates generally to safe disposal of hypodermic syringe needles, and more particularly to method and means for insertion, receiving and entrapping contaminated needles in containers so as to permit safe, easy separation of needle and syringe elements in the manner to be described.
There is continuing need for improved apparatus and method allowing rapid, easy and safe disposal of contaminated hypodermic syringe needles, as for example in hospitals. The danger of contamination of hospital staff during disposal of used needles is well known.